


For The First Time in Forever

by taetertots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't expect too much, Happy Ending, M/M, chensung are cute, mark is dumb, markhyuck texting au, nomin finally end up together, norenmin exists in this one, this is also a mess, whipped!leedonghyuck, whipped!marklee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetertots/pseuds/taetertots
Summary: Donghyuck finally talks to the school's heartthrob, Mark Lee.aka the senior everyone adores and the one Donghyuck has been in love with since sixth grade (lame i know).texting!au with writing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy yall, this is a markhyuck au comin at you, gays event only, you can go home if you're uninvited, bye, the exit is to your top left or right
> 
> ⇒ cross-posted on my twt: https://twitter.com/hyucksoleil/status/976600724497948672  
> ⇒ kind of correlates with my nomin au: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006460/chapters/32253951  
> ⇒ you don't have to read it to understand idrc, live your life fam (but Donghyuck and Jeno have a whole heart2heart moment about their feelings)
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY LOVELIES!!! :D

 

ーThey're finally dating

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーVolunteering

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーRenjun is fed up

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーJisung is still a brat

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーChenle is the 1/2 of chensung

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck reigns


	2. Chapter 2

 

ーWhat happened?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMark is Donghyuck's knight in shining armor

but without the shining armor

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck alone in the nurse's office with Mark?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーWhy does Jaemin have Mark's number?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDo I sense some jealousy in here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

ーIs Donghyuck okay?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーinter esting

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーSpicy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIf it's meant to be, it will happen

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーThat is some tea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーListen stupid

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーI'm done trying

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

ーAfter volunteering

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt was tense

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーHe's a whole flirt

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーI don't want that guys

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

ーA week later

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーEverything is just black and white

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: mentions of self harm, please read at your own risk]
> 
> Donghyuck has a panic attack, but Jaemin and Jeno are there for him.

 

Jaemin ran as fast as he could to Donghyuck’s house. To an outsider, the situation didn't see like a big deal, but it was. Donghyuck was the happy-go-lucky, class clown kind of person. But those types are always hiding something. They act happy and laugh on the outside when they're breaking down on the inside. He pretends like everything's okay when it's not. And Jaemin knows that. 

  
Both Jaemin and Jeno have been friends with Donghyuck since 6th grade, the prime days of their youth. They know every thing about each other, from the dumb pranks to the silly secrets.   
  
They know that Donghyuck is eating his heart inside out, they know that Donghyuck harms himself, they know that Donghyuck has his insecurities, has anxiety, panic attacks, and hard times.   
  
They were always there for him, and always will be.   
  
When Jaemin got to Donghyuck's house, Jeno was already there. He was fishing through his pockets for his keys.   
  
"Hey, I got it." Jeno turned around, panic clear in his eyes, but calming down when he sees Jaemin.   
  
Jaemin pulls out his keys and opens the door with Donghyuck's spare key. They made spare keys of each other's house just for fun back in middle school, but they were needed for times like this.   
  
They walk into silence, the lights off and no sign of Donghyuck.   
  
"Hyuck!"   
  
"Donghyuck!"   
  
Jaemin and Jeno look at each other before taking off their shoes and sprinting up the stairs. They hesitantly walk over to Donghyuck's room and open the door. They see an empty room, the bedsheets on the floor and Donghyuck's phone on the bed.   
  
Jeno starts to panic, worrying about where Donghyuck could be. Jaemin holds his hand to calm him down.   
  
They then hear sobbing sounds. They're quiet, but surely there. Jaemin walks towards Donghyuck's bathroom, slowly opening the door.   
  
Jeno quickly walks in when he sees Donghyuck there, sitting in his bathtub crying. He's crouched down with his knees to his chest, face covered. His clothes and hair are wet.   
  
Jaemin goes to grab a towel from the cabinet and Jeno slowly walks over to Donghyuck, making his presence known without scaring the boy.   
  
"Hyuck, hey it's me, Jeno." He says in the softest voice, barely audible. Donghyuck continues crying, not saying a word. Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck, slowly picking him up. Jaemin wraps the towel around Donghyuck, drying him off. They make sure to be as gentle with Donghyuck as possible.   
  
Jaemin carries Donghyuck to his bed, placing him between himself and Jeno.   
  
Jeno rubs Donghyuck's back soothingly, causing him to bury his face in Jeno's neck. Donghyuck pulls Jaemin's arm to his chest, keeping him close.   
  
He was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks. He bites his lip, trying not to make a sound.   
  
"Let it out Hyuck. It's okay," Jaemin nuzzles his nose against Donghyuck's cheek.   
  
Donghyuck's grip on Jaemin's arm grows tighter, letting a sob slip through his chapped lips.   
  
Jeno hugs Donghyuck even closer, almost crying himself. Jaemin notices and holds Jeno's hand, intertwining their fingers. They stay like that for who knows how long, but they don't mind. It was warm and felt like home. 

  
ー 

  
Donghyuck wakes up to darkness and a numb right arm. He was stuck between Jeno and Jaemin, the both of them hugging Donghyuck one way or another. Donghyuck slowly loosens himself from their grip, trying not to wake them up.   
  
He crawls off the bed, and fishes around for his phone, finding it on his night stand. Checking the time, it was 10:46 at night. Donghyuck sighs and places his phone back on the table, dusting off his bed sheets that were on the floor and covers Jeno and Jaemin.   
  
Feeling cold, Donghyuck rummages through his drawer for a hoodie and puts it on. He goes downstairs to the kitchen, cooking up a quick dinner.   
  
Donghyuck's parents weren't home yet despite the late hour, but he wasn't surprised. They would always come home late from work so it was just any other day for him.   
  
Half an hour later and Donghyuck finishes up the last omelet rice. He places the pan in the sink and runs upstairs to wake up the sleeping couple.   
  
"Hey, wake up idiots," Donghyuck turns on the light and jumps on top of them, earning groans from the two.   
  
Donghyuck giggles and rolls back and birth between the two, "Hurry, I made dinner for us."   
  
Jeno wraps his arm around Donghyuck's torso, stopping him from moving, "Mmm, what did you make?"   
  
"Omelet rice."   
  
Jaemin hums and turns to face Donghyuck, brushing his bangs aside and kissing his forehead.   
  
"Not fair! Me too!" Jeno complains behind Donghyuck and Donghyuck laughs. Jaemin smiles and reaches over to kiss Jeno as well. Donghyuck kisses Jaemin and Jeno both on the cheek before getting out of bed and running downstairs.   
  
Jeno and Jaemin look at each other before laughing and joining Donghyuck at the dinner table.   
  
"Since it's Friday, we should play Assassin's Creed."   
  
"You guys aren't going home?"   
  
"What, you want us to go home?"   
  
"No, I just thought you guys would."   
  
"Well too bad, you thought wrong."   
  
"We're playing games all night."   
  
"Fine with me." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay now.


	7. Chapter 7

 

ーMark asks Renjun for some reassurance

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーHe's the tsundere type

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーA little birdie told me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーWe'll chase your ass all the way to hell

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMark -> Donghyuck

Donghyuck -> Jeno

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーI like being around you

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーInvite me to the wedding

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

ーYou look great sweaty

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーGotta get that insurance $$ for college

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーWe need to get some juicy pics

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMark's a gentleman

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーKissing under the rain

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck is going to beat Jisung's "barely existing ass"

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーRenjun stop stealing my boyfriend from me challenge [FAILED]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

ーDead in a ditch

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーStfu and listen you dumb hoes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーI'm gonna end up smelling like him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDid you slip and break your ass in the shower

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ー"You look cute."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーThe only time Mark can actually cook (for Donghyuck in an alternate universe)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーAsk him out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck sleepover!

 

Donghyuck slowly walked over to the dining table, plates and glasses already set up. He watches as Mark adds the finishing touches to their dinner, smiling when he sees Donghyuck.   
  
"Hey, have a seat," Mark places the plate in front of Donghyuck as he sits down, "Pasta?"    
  
"Yup, tell me what you think."   
  
Donghyuck twirls the spaghetti around his fork, slowly chewing and trying to savor the taste.    
  
Mark watches him expectantly, "Is it good?"   
  
"Yeah, it's delicious," Donghyuck smiles so bright, Mark thought he was going to go blind (but you didn't hear that from Mark).   
  
Mark smiled back just as bright, happy that Donghyuck likes his cooking.   
  
"Wow, you're seriously so good at cooking. This is amazing! The sauce is sweet and savory at the same time, but doesn't overpower the original taste of the spaghetti. I can't get enough!" Donghyuck stuffs his mouth, chipmunk cheeks forming. Mark cooed in his mind.    
  
_ KAKSJDJHFD HE'S SO CUTE WHAT THE LITERAL HELL OMG HIS CHEEKS I WANT TO PINCH THEM UGH HIS HANDS ARE SO SMALL UWU I CAN'T I COULD JUST WATCH HIM EAT ALL DAY. _   
  
Mark quietly watches Donghyuck eat, resting his chin on the palms of his hands, eyes forming into hearts, a giggly smile overtakes his whole face.   
  
Donghyuck notices how quiet it is, aside from his pasta slurping sounds, and looks up to meet Mark's heart eyes. Donghyuck raises his eyebrow at the questionable silence, snapping Mark back into reality.   
  
"Uhh, I'm glad you like the pasta," Mark manages out with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Yeah!" Donghyuck smiles again, his eyes forming into crescents.   
  
Mark smiles at how cute Donghyuck is and begins to dig in himself.   
  


ー

  
"Ahh, that was so good." Donghyuck lips his lips and rubs his tummy. Mark laughs, "Full?"   
  
"Mmm, yeah. I don't think I can eat for another week."   
  
"Want dessert?" Mark takes the dishes and places them in the sink.   
  
"Dessert?" Donghyuck's eyes light up at that word.   
  
Mark chuckles, "What happened to not being able to eat for another week?"   
  
"I have a second stomach for dessert," Donghyuck pouts, declaring, "There's always room for dessert."   
  
Mark opens his fridge, looking for dessert.   
  
"What do you have?"   
  
"Ice cream, cake, and brownies."   
  
"I'll take the ice cream please."   
  
"It's a mini tub, want the whole thing?"   
  
"Hell yeah."   
  
"I got cookies and cream, chocolate, and vanilla."   
  
"Cookies and cream!" Donghyuck licks his lips, eyes boring into the tub of ice cream in Mark's hand.   
  
Mark laughs, grabbing a spoon for Donghyuck and hands him the dessert. Donghyuck lights up like a whole sun. Thanking Mark like a little kid, happy for the dessert.   
  
Mark smiles adoringly at Donghyuck, watching him spoon the cool treat into his mouth.   
  
Snapping himself back to reality, not wanting to get caught staring by Donghyuck again, Mark walks back to the sink and starts washing the dishes.   
  
Donghyuck notices and jumps out of his seat, "I'll do the dishes."   
  
Mark looks back at Donghyuck as he approaches him, "It's okay, enjoy your dessert."   
  
"No, you made us dinner and as the guest, I should wash the dishes for you," Donghyuck pouts a little, tugging at Mark's arm.   
  
"Exactly, you're the guest. So no, now go back to your ice cream," Mark pushes Donghyuck back to the dining table, forcing him to sit down.   
  
"Eat."   
  
Donghyuck looks up at Mark, sadly pouting but listens to him. Mark watches Donghyuck for a good minute, making sure he finishes his dessert before going back to the dishes.   
  
Donghyuck quietly stares at Mark, watching him as he places the plates in the dish rack. His eyes follow Mark's hands, traveling up his arm, to his shoulder, reaching his back. It was broad, making Mark look strong. To Donghyuck, Mark looked extremely dependable, it was as if Mark had the back of a king, someone everyone depended on and respected. It was weird thinking it, but it made sense.    
  
Everyone loved Mark, the students, the teachers. He was always the center of attention wherever he was. All eyes on him on the basketball court. No wonder he was the captain of the basketball team. Not only was he a prodigy, but he had the mindset of a captain, a leader. Everyone trusted and relied on him, never once doubting his decisions on the court, on his throne. His leadership skills and quick judgement lead the team to constant victory. If it was anyone else, a miracle like this wouldn't be happening.   
  
In Donghyuck's eyes, Mark was practically everything to him. Strong, handsome, smart, trustworthy, ambitious, brave, passionate. And best of all, cute.   
  
Donghyuck's eyes don't stop following Mark's every move.   
  
Donghyuck finishes his ice cream rather quickly, standing up to throw the carton away and handing the spoon for Mark to wash.   
  
Mark smiles at him, "You inhaled it."   
  
"Of course, it's ice cream."   
  
Mark laughs, quickly finishing the last of the dishes. Drying his hands, Mark walks up to Donghyuck rolled up on the couch on his phone.   
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Mark leans on the couch next to Donghyuck, slightly startling him. Donghyuck jumps a little, putting a hand over his chest where his heart is.   
  
"Please stop doing that."   
  
Mark laughs, apologizing. He walks over to the TV, opening the small cabinet under the table and pulling out a bin of DVDs.   
  
"What do you want to watch?"   
  
"Got any Disney movies?" Donghyuck closes his phone and places it on the coffee table, walking over to Mark.   
  
"How about Tom and Jerry?" Mark looks up at Donghyuck above him. Donghyuck stares at Mark for a good minute, trying to process what his crush just said.   
  
"...Did you just say Tom and Jerry when I asked for a Disney movie?"   
  
"Yeah?" Mark answers, confused.   
  
Donghyuck stands up straight, closing his eyes and heaving a heavy sigh.   
  
"Mark, sweety. Tom and Jerry isn't a Disney movie."   
  
Mark stays silent for another good minute, "Oh."   
  
Donghyuck sighs again, but smiles at how silly Mark is. Kneeling down, Donghyuck searches through the bin.   
  
"You don't have any Disney movies."   
  
"Guess not."   
  
"Oh! How about Shark Boy and Lava Girl? It's one of my favorites."   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Donghyuck takes out the DVD from its case, placing it into the DVD player. Mark takes the remote and turns up the volume.   
  
They gather on the couch, getting into comfortable positions.   


  
ー   


  
Halfway through the movie, Donghyuck was getting really comfortable. So comfortable to the point, he unconsciously places his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark stiffens out of surprise. He didn't expect Donghyuck to suddenly lay his head on his shoulder like that, it caught him off guard.   
  
Donghyuck on the other hand, seemed completely unbothered, almost as if this was normal. Mark loosens up a bit, trying to get used to the situation, but his heart is racing and he couldn't calm down.   
  
Donghyuck sneezed out of nowhere, snapping Mark back to reality from his internal dialogue.   
  
"Are you cold?" Mark asked, worried.   
  
"Nah, I'm good," Donghyuck rubbed his nose, cuddling closer to Mark for warmth and nuzzling his head into Mark's shoulder.   
  
Mark's jaw dropped a good five feet. _WHAT THE FUCK._ Mark was currently hyperventilating, why in the world was Donghyuck like this. He was acting so clingy and it left Mark confused but soft. He lowkey wanted this but is utterly confused and surprised.    
  
Mark tried to distract him from any weird thoughts about Donghyuck and focused on the movie. He got so into the movie, when the room suddenly went pitch black, Mark didn't even react until Donghyuck screamed.   
  
"What, what? Donghyuck?"   
  
"I'm right here."   
  
They couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Mark could barely make out the shape of Donghyuck's face and his eyes that sparkled like stars in the dark.   
  
"Sorry I screamed."   
  
"It's okay. I was surprised, too."   
  
Mark noticed the grip on his shoulder getting tighter, meaning Donghyuck was getting more scared.   
  
"Seems like this storm is getting worse by the second, the power went out and we don't have any trees near our power lines," Mark made more conversation to try to calm Donghyuck and tell him that ' _it's okay, I'm here_.'   
  
"The wind's getting stronger and stronger and it's getting scarier and scarier."   
  
"Well, it's late," Mark said, checking the time on his phone, "Let's head to bed. We can't finish the movie anyway."   
  
"O-okay." Donghyuck made no sign of letting Mark go and Mark certainly didn't mind.   
  
Mark turned on the flashlight on his phone, pointing it around the house to check their surroundings. Donghyuck grabbed his own phone from the coffee table and slid it into his pocket.   
  
They made their way upstairs to Mark's room, closing the door behind them, "Can you lock the door?"   
  
"You want to lock it?"   
  
"It's kind of a defense mechanism for me. I always lock my bedroom door at night."   
  
"Yeah, okay. That's fine."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Mark locked the door handle and flopped down on his bed, turning off his phone's flashlight.   
  
Donghyuck stood there awkwardly, not wanting to sit down on the bed.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Uhh, do you maybe have like a sleeping bag? Or an extra blanket?"   
  
Even in the dark, Mark could see Donghyuck shuffling his feet and looking away shyly.   
  
Smiling to himself, Mark reaches for Donghyuck's hand and pulls him close, "You mean you want to sleep on the floor?"   
  
"Uhh, well, it would be weird if we slept on the same bed together."   
  
"Why? You don't want to?"   
  
Donghyuck could _hear_ the smirk forming and Mark could see the blush forming.   
  
"N-no. That's not it. I just don't want to intrude, it is your bed."   
  
"I don't mind. Let's sleep together."   
  
Mark laughs and pulls Donghyuck over him, causing him to scream.   
  
They both crash onto the bed together, Donghyuck lying on top of Mark's stomach.   
  
Scrambling to get up, Donghyuck places all his weight on his hands and pushes himself up, but Mark wraps his arm around Donghyuck's waist and starts tickling him.    
  
Donghyuck becomes a laughing mess, shrieking and wiggling out of Mark's grasp. Mark laughs, having too much fun with Donghyuck.   
  
"Seriously, Mark, stop!" Donghyuck elbows Mark's ribs. Mark laughed even more, but lets Donghyuck go.   
  
"Ugh, I hate you." Donghyuck pouts, sticking his tongue out at Mark like a child as if the other could see.   
  
Mark scoots over, making room for Donghyuck to lie down.   
  
"I like you," Mark whispers, only for himself to hear. Donghyuck barely catches it, but says nothing.   
  
"Lie down, let's go to sleep."   
  
"I can still sleep on the floor."   
  
"Nonsense," Mark forces Donghyuck to lie down, pulling the blanket over them.   
  
Donghyuck rolls over on his side, facing away from Mark.   
  
"You really don't like the idea of sleeping together with me?" Mark rolls over as well, facing Donghyuck's back.   
  
"I told you that's not it," Donghyuck says in a low voice, mostly for himself to hear.   
  
Mark doesn't say anything back so Donghyuck assumes their conversation ends there and forces him to go to sleep.   
  
He must've been really tired, since he easily fell asleep in less than fifteen minutes. Mark on the other hand, was having a hard time sleeping. His thoughts were filled with Donghyuck, especially since the boy was right next to him.    
  
_ AKSKDHFHJD DONGHYUCKALKSJDJEKDKD CALM DOWN HEART FUCK.   
_   
Mark mentally face palms.   
  
_ Is it creepy if I like watch him sleep. No wait, I can't, he's faced the other way. Tsk, he was so cute today though. The way his cheeks puffed up when he was eating and the way he smiled so bright aksjdhjskd I almost turned blind, damn. I need some new sunglasses, these old Gucci ones ain't gone work anymore. Donghyuck is the literal sun what the fuck do I do, I'm gonna get burnt if I don't gear up. I need to like prepare something for him. Shit, wait, when am I gonna confess. Does Donghyuck even like me? Do I like Donghyuck? Of course I do, I love him, he's my sunshine. I don't think I can live without him, like I need my vitamin D. I should get up early and make him breakfast, I need to impress him with my skills. Has he ever seen me play basketball? Except that time I accidentally hit him, omg ugh I'm so stupidddd, how could I just hurt him like that, ugh. But like has he ever saw me play against schools before, he has right? He's gotta, I'm so cool out there, akakdhdhjsks get your shit together Mark, the only reason you're good is because you're working together with your team, it's not just you. I want Donghyuck to like me back, he's so cute. I think my lifetime worth of uwu's came out today. When we were running in the rain to find shelter akdjhfjd I wanted to kiss him like in those cliche romance movies where they kiss in the rain aksjhfjekek I should do that next time. And when we were watching the movie HE CUDDLED ME IT WAS SO CUTE AKSJHFJEKDKD calm down bro, sigh he's so cute, and pretty, and sweet, and nice, and generous, omggg I remember when I first met himmm aksjhfjekdkdkkd Donghyuck was in 7th grade and I was in 8th and he performed with his friends during a talent show, he sang Grenade by Bruno Mars, I fell in love jesus christ, his voice was sweeter than honey... _   


  
ー   


  
Donghyuck woke up with a throbbing headache. It was still dark outside and it was still raining. Sitting up, Donghyuck felt a weight on his stomach. Looking over, Mark's arm was wrapped around Donghyuck's torso. If Donghyuck wasn't feeling sick and ready to throw up, he would be internally screaming right now.    
  
Gently pushing Mark's arm off of him, Donghyuck trudges to the bathroom. The electricity was still out, but he could barely make out where everything was.   
  
Turning on the faucet, Donghyuck splashed cold water on his face. But it felt like that made it worse, the headache was worsening and Donghyuck's vision was getting blurry.   
  
Shaking his head, Donghyuck slowly walked back to the bed and tried to sleep everything off.

 

ー   


  
Mark wakes up to the sound of rain hitting his window and heavy breathing next to him. He yawns and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes, checking his surroundings.   
  
Mark looks over at Donghyuck and instead of seeing the sun in all it's glory, he sees Donghyuck sweating. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were red.   
  
"Oh my god, Donghyuck!" Mark held Donghyuck in his arms, trying to wake him up.   
  
"Shit," Mark gently placed Donghyuck down on the bed and covered him with the blankets. Running into the bathroom, Mark wet a towel with cold water, rinsed it and wiped Donghyuck's sweat away.    
  
Mark ran downstairs and grabbed a big bowl, filling it with ice and cold water. He returned to his room, and placed the towel in the bowl.   
  
Opening his drawer, Mark takes out clean clothes and changes Donghyuck out of his sweat-soaked ones.   
  
Rinsing the towel again, Mark places it on top of Donghyuck's forehead.   
  
"Fuck, I should've knew," Mark groans, thinking back to yesterday on how Donghyuck sneezed a few times throughout the movie and looked oldly cold.   
  
_ He didn't cling onto me because he wanted to cuddle, he was cold and sick, ugh Mark YOU DUMBASS. _   
  
It hurt Mark to look at Donghyuck. He wasn't glowing like he usually was, or smiling, instead he's bedridden and it's all Mark's fault. A frustrated sigh leaves Mark's chapped lips, he mentally curses himself out for not preventing something like this. He goes back downstairs to the kitchen to grab some medicine and water for Donghyuck.   
  
_ I should make some porridge. _   
  
Mark walks back up to his room and places the medicine on his bedside table. He slides his arm under Donghyuck to sit him upright. He grabs Donghyuck's chin to open his mouth slightly, tilting the glass and letting the water flow into Donghyuck's mouth.   
  
Mark covers Donghyuck with the blanket again and changes the towel, making sure he gets complete rest. He went and started on Donghyuck's porridge.   


  
ー   


  
Donghyuck woke up later that afternoon, his headache was gone, but his forehead was still burning. His cheeks were flushed and his throat was dry. Sitting up, the towel on his forehead dropped onto his lap. Looking around the room, Mark was nowhere to be found. There was water and medicine on the bedside table and Donghyuck quickly chugged down the water.    
  
Slowly getting out of bed, Donghyuck places the towel in the bowl and heads downstairs.   
  
Mark was already making his way up, he was holding a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of steaming, hot porridge.   
  
"Donghyuck!"   
  
Donghyuck looked up and met Mark's worried eyes.   
  
"You should be staying in bed. Come on," Using one hand to hold the tray, Mark wrapped his other arm around Donghyuck's waist and guided him back to the room.   
  
Donghyuck got back under the covers and Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.   
  
"I made some porridge for you. You might not be hungry, but you have to eat something before you take the medicine."   
  
Donghyuck simply nodded, no strength to say anything.   
  
Mark blew on the porridge, making sure it's not burning hot, "Ahhh."   
  
Donghyuck blushed a little, but his face was already red from his fever so Mark didn't really notice. He was also too focused on Donghyuck's parting his lips and eating the porridge he made.   
  
_ ASKSKJDDH SO CUTE >.< _   
  
Donghyuck smiled at Mark, "It's good."   
  
"Once you get better, I'll make all your favorite foods," Mark declared with a big smile.   
  
Donghyuck laughed lightly, feeling better already.

 

ー   


  
"Mark?" Donghyuck made his way into the living room where Mark was.   
  
"I'm here, what's wrong? Want some water? Are you hungry?" Mark got up from the couch and walked over to Donghyuck.   
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks. My mom just called and said that I should be heading home now."   
  
"I see. It is getting late. I'll drive you."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Oh, and your uniform," Mark walked over to the couch where Donghyuck's uniform was and handed it to him."   
  
"Thank you. I'll change into this now."   
  
"It's okay, just keep my clothes on. Let me grab my keys."   
  
Donghyuck walked over to the door and started putting on his shoes when he realised that the clothes he was wearing last night were different.   
  
_ DID MARK CHANGE MY CLOTHES ADFGFSTHRTHDTDG. _   
  
Mark came back downstairs, slipped on his shoes and unlocked the door, "Let's go."   
  
It was still raining, but it was a light shower, and the car was right next to the house so they made a run for it.   
  
Mark turned on the heater once they were inside the car, making sure Donghyuck stayed warm.   
  
The car ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. The only thing breaking the silence was the radio playing music in the background.   
  
"Did you change my clothes this morning?" Donghyuck couldn't help but ask. It was driving him insane.   
  
"Hmm yeah, I did. You were sweating and I didn't want you to sleep in a wet shirt," Mark smiled a little, but he didn't look at Donghyuck. His attention was on the road in front of him.   
  
"I-I see. Thanks." Donghyuck blushed a light shade of pink, the grip on his uniform on his lap tightened.   
  
"I didn't see anything if that's what you're worried about," Mark looked at Donghyuck this time, who in turn, blushed even harder.   
  
"N-no! That's...not it," Donghyuck faced away from Mark and looked out the window from embarrassment. Mark laughed at the cuteness and the rest of the car ride was quick glances and small smiles.   


  
ー   


  
"Thank you for driving me home."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Donghyuck smiled at Mark and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door, but Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
  
He placed his forehead against Donghyuck's, "You're still a little hot. Make sure to take your medicine and get a good rest."   
  
Mark pulled away, leaving a shocked Donghyuck, "Y-yeah. Thanks, see you at school.   
  
"See you." Donghyuck ran out the door and up the steps to his house. He glanced back at Mark before closing the door behind him.   


 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

ーFuck a fake friend, where your real friends at?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck still loves Mark regardless

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーWe going "Fatties"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

ーMark is a softie for Donghyuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMark is always jealous

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMarkhyuck trying to impress each other

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

ーDonghyuck trying to impress Mark with his charms

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt may or may not have been a bet

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーHeated stares

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーBoom boom boom

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMarkhyuck is a power couple

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーPardon?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt's a promise

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt's for science

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

ーFlowers and chocolate? He's a keeper

(Okay i fucked up, its not a bouquet of roses, ignore that)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck turns into a confident gay around Mark even though he's actually pretty panicked on the inside

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーSo which is it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt's okay Jeno, you can win me a plushie if Jaemin doesn't want it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

ーDon't play dumb Lee

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーYou dumb bitch

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーI'm going to make him the happiest person on earth

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーCute pet names

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーAnything for you cupcake

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession scene~ o(≧∇≦o) (o≧∇≦)o

 

When the bell rang to signal the end of school, Donghyuck took his time to pack his books. Since he was expecting a certain someone, he didn't feel the need to rush.   
  
By the time Donghyuck got out of his seat and slung his bad over his shoulder, Mark was at the door, "Hey honey bear."   
  
Donghyuck smiled shyly, "Hey jellybean."   
  
They walked out of the school doors and to the parking lot where Mark's car was, "So my pet names consist of anything sweet?"   
  
"Yeah, 'cause sugar is sweet and the pet names are cute," Donghyuck smiled at Mark, who had nothing to complain about.   
  
"Where are you taking me anyway?" Donghyuck asked as Mark started the car, "Or is it a secret again."   
  
"It's a special place this time."   
  
"Special?"   
  
"You'll see," Mark simply smiled at Donghyuck, leaving him curious.   
  
The care ride was fairly quiet save for the moments Mark and Donghyuck were jamming to songs on the radio.   


  
ー   


  
It was quite a long drive from their school, but Donghyuck and Mark arrived at a courtyard of some sort on top of a hill. Mark parked near a gazebo in the middle of the courtyard. They got out the car and walked towards the edge where a railing formed a boundary.   
  
Donghyuck leaned against the railing, watching the sun set beyond the horizon. The clouds and sky turning pink and orange, shades of purple here and there.   
  
"It's beautiful," Donghyuck smiled peacefully at the scenery. It was quiet, with nature all around them. He felt so calm and serene.   
  
Mark looked over at Donghyuck who closed his eyes. Mark's gaze softened and he smiled lightly upon seeing Donghyuck feel the wind blowing against his skin and brushing his bangs back.   
  
"It really is beautiful, huh?" Mark's eyes don't waver, gaze still fixed on Donghyuck and his smile growing bigger.   
  
Donghyuck smiles at Mark, "Do you come here often?"   
  
"Yeah," Mark broke eye contact and faced forward at the setting sun, "I come here a lot. Just to clear my mind, for some peace and quiet."   
  
"Is this the secret?"   
  
"Yeah," Mark made eye contact again, "It's my secret little hideout, now it's our secret little hideout."   
  
Donghyuck chuckled, smiling at the idea of having a secret hideout with Mark, "That's cute. Thank you for showing me this place."   
  
"You're the first person I've shown this to."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So I'm special?" Donghyuck only meant that as a joke, he wasn't expecting a serious answer, but Mark gave him one anyway.   
  
"You are," Mark turned toward Donghyuck so that his whole body was facing him. He reached out and holds Donghyuck's small hands in his own. They were warm and soft, fitting perfectly in Mark's.   
  
Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, a little confused, but waits for Mark to talk.   
  
Mark doesn't say anything for a while, they stay silent like that, holding hands and looking at their own reflection in the other's eyes.   
  
Mark takes a deep breath, hands tightening around Donghyuck's, "Donghyuck, I like you. A lot. I love you."   
  
Donghyuck doesn't exactly believe what he hears, but Mark's unwavering gaze and gentle smile reassure him. He heard correctly and it wasn't a dream. It was real. The words he's been wanting to hear since forever just left Mark's mouth.   
  
"I-I love you, too," A blush creeps upon Donghyuck's cheeks, eyes wandering elsewhere, too shy to meet Mark's.   
  
Mark smiles so genuinely and says in the softest voice, "Yeah, I know."   
  
Donghyuck's eyes widen, looking at Mark in confusion.   
  
"Let's just say I knew you were in love with me ever since middle school, but I said nothing about it because I was an idiot. But, I wanted to change that. I now know you for who you are, Donghyuck. And I love you."   
  
Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist, bringing him closer to his chest. Donghyuck rests his hands on Mark's chest, feeling it rise and fall. He hears Mark's heartbeat quicken, but Donghyuck wasn't sure if it was his own heart beating or if it really was Mark's.   
  
Donghyuck looks up at Mark, meeting his soft eyes and gentle smile. It made Donghyuck blush, he felt so shy after that confession.   
  
"You're not mad?"   
  
"That you knew about my feelings this whole time?"   
  
Mark nodds, but Donghyuck simply throws his head back and laughs. It was Mark's favorite, a clear, loud laugh that portrayed so much happiness. It made Mark smile so wide, Donghyuck really did brighten up his life.   
  
"Nah, all that matters is how we're together now," Donghyucks smiles his gummy smile at Mark, and Mark couldn't resist.   
  
He leaned down and caught Donghyuck's lips in his own. The kiss was soft and innocent, so sweet and breathtaking. Mark loved every bit of it, from the softness of Donghyuck's plump lips to the way Donghyuck melted into his arms. Everything felt so perfect.   
  
They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They didn't say anything as they listened to the way their hearts connected as one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆
> 
>  
> 
> honestly just don't fall in love this was a whole mess (boys are ew anyway, except nct they cute or whateva ig)


End file.
